rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LexsJB
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lexy4.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, there. I was looking at your Locations page, and it was I noticed that you'd put down the First chapter of Carly the School friend Fairy. I'm trying to look it up on the internet, but I can't find it anway! Please reply if possible... CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) High School is the American name for 'Secondary School,' I should think. And also a preveiw of Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy won't be revealed on Books.Google.co.uk until nearer the publish date! And where do you exactly get the sample from? 'Cos I own a laptop and 3DS, but GoogleBooks isn't avalible on my laptop so I have to use the internet on my 3DS! CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I've read the message from you about changing Victoria the Violin Fairy's symbol, 'cause when I went on that page, I was surprised to find that the symbol has changed, that's all! By the way, I've just noticed that the 'Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy' page has been deleted for some reason. Don't know what's happened! CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) All right. I checked out the 'Carly the School friend Fairy' page. By the way, how many Rainbow Magic books do you own? 'Cause I have now have 161 of them, since I brought five new books. Sorry for bragging. :( guess I'm excited! CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Read your message. When I was in Year Five/Six at Primary School (I'm in Year Nine/Ten at Secondary School!) this friend of mine gave me Francesa the Football Fairy since she didn't want it no more and I didn't have the book, so she gave it to me! Plus, I own at least four books (Freya the Friday Fairy, Sienna the Saturday Fairy, Tia the Tulip Fairy and Bethany the Ballet Fairy) from my cousin since she couldn't have them any more. Except the front cover of Sienna got ripped off, so now I have to buy another copy of the same book! P.S: Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy used to be my favourite, then it changed to Lexi the Firefly Fairy, Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy and I think Pia the Penguin Fairy. But I've got the new 2013 Rainbow Magic books, I really enjoyed reading Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy and the Sweet Fairies! :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know that I'm pretty old to read these books. I'm in my teenager years as well, even though I keep saying to my mum about it, and she says it's fine and she claims I should also be reading books for my age group. The thing is, after my medical appointments, I sometimes buy books if I've been good. Even though I get the train home from London, by the time we return home, most of the shops are shut. :( Anyway, I know that these RM books are for younger kids and they are easy--peasy to read, sometimes I struggle to pronouce the words in a few sentences. Not only do I own Rainbow magic books, I also own a few others from different authors (like Enid Blyton) and when I get older, I'd like to be an author! CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You think you're strange, while (funnily enough) I think I'm weird and stupid! By the way, I'm not really watching this year's Britain's Got Talent, so I've decided to wait until the final. Also, since I've put on that talk page of my own fairy 'Alanah the Tomboy Fairy', I'm actually a girl who likes boy things, (even though I think I'm half tomboy, half girly--girl; you wouldn't wanna know about the 'boy' things I do!) P.S. I won't be on here for the rest of the evening till tommorow! Or possibly the next day, or the next day.... If you want to pronouce Alanah it's pronounced: 'Al --a--nah'. Sorry, remembered from your first message! About being the half--tomboy, half girly--girl thing, here's my two sides: ' Tomboy side:' *I have a few guy friends *I prefer wearing jeans (or possibly skinny jeans or leggings) with trainers and a hoodie. I own a few dresses which my mum says I'll look good in, even though the colour scheme of the dresses I dislike about! *Not only do I sometimes like watching others' play sports, I'm really REALLY desperate to play sports. Like, I'm only allowed to do PE once every two weeks at school! :( The docs won't allow me to play sports that much 'cos I've got respitory problems! *A couple of times at school, I've been a bit rough, though. (Which is most unlike me!) ' ' ' Girly girl side:' *I DO love reading the rainbow magic books! *I like animals. We have a family dog and I have 2 rats! (Altogether, there's 3 rats, but the third rat belongs to my elder sister!) *Plus I fancie someone at school! (Sorry 'bout that :)) When I was in Primary School, I used to have a haircut which --somehow--made other kids think I was a male, which I wasn't! I've still got the same face, voice and respitory problems (I've had that since I was born) but it's just the haircut which changed my appearance! Now that I'm in Secondary School, and have two years left there, I just want another haircut (same one I had at Primary--spiky haircut) but I do hope that nobody in my year won't mistake me for a boy, 'cos I'm not properly one of the lads! But my mum wants me to have a different haircut--one she claims will suit my facial features and my glasses--and she knows that I want that boyish hair once again, but she disagrees with me, saying that 'You're not a boy; you're a girl' and I agreed with that! Did you ever had any experiences like this before? All this was practically over--the--top! CoolStar1998 (talk) 11:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm often on the internet nearly 24/7 'cos I'm bored and I ALWAYS look up on the new rainbow magic books, like next month-- July-- a three story special is published ( Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy)! And, like ever since I've bought my laptop and also joining this wikia, I'm eagerly awaiting for the new rainbow magic books to be published! And I DID write on my last message --posted yesterday--that I said I was gonna be on here, or the next day. But only when I have spare time (homework's gotta be done or I'll get detention!) I'm on here editing the fairies' pages. I have brought a rainbow magic book once in Portsmouth. Me and my mum went to spend the weekend away at my grandparents' flat because there was an hospital appointment we had to go to. On Saturday, we went to a shopping centre there, and it was then I spotted the Showtime Fairies books on sale inside a WHSmith bookshop, so I brought Madison the Magic Show Fairy there. I've holidayed in Portsmouth and Southsea, but NEVER EVER been anyway abroad. (My mum hasn't got much money and I can't do much stuff these days because my medical problems, even though I would like to go to Australia!) :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not doing much at the moment. I've finished my homework, and now I'm on my laptop, listening to music. I'm lazy --as always! -- so I'm wearing my pyjamas and my addidas trainers! Sounds weird, huh? By the way, what's the best rainbow magic book you've ever read? 'Cos when I went to town after my dentist appointment, my mum brought me five books I've haven't got (Madeleine the Cookie Fairy, Layla the Candyfloss Fairy, Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy, Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy and Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy). Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy is that EXTREMELY GOOD that I cannot stop reading it (I'll give it five stars rating) and Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy 4 stars rating! :D CoolStar1998 (talk) 13:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you wanna know the spoilers (and I have read the book twice) here's a list of the things you want to know from Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy: #There are six candles on Kirsty's birthday cake, which spell out her name! #The "surprise" is that Kirsty's parents and Rachel have planned a birthday party for Kirsty -with all her friends and Aunt Harri there, too! #Also, Jack Frost steals Kirsty's birthday cake, changes the writing on the cake (saying 'Happy Birthday Jack Frost') and he uses the cake for his OWN birthday party at his Candy Castle. #Another spoiler is that Rachel, Kirsty and Nina pretend to eat the Ice Lord's Candy Castle in the chance that he'll hand over Nina's magic charm, which he doesn't. Instead, the wall he leans over collapses and he falls into the milkshake moat! The three girls manage to pull Jack Frost to safety and Nina fears that she may have lost her charm forever, when Rachel sees it, grabs it and hands it over to Nina, who happily whisks the three of them off to Fairyland for Treat Day! :) If you want to know what music I listen to (I don't really have a favourite band/singer at all!) here's a list: *David Guetta feat Sia --She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Avicii vs. Nicki Romero --I Could be the one *Calvin Harris feat Tinie Tempah --Drinking from the bottle *David Guetta feat Nicky Romero --Metropolis *Eric Prydz --Pjanoo *David Guetta feat Sia --Titanium (Reversed mix) I'd prefer the lyrics videos to these songs, and watching those lyrics' videos are awesome! There's a reversed version of Titanium and She Wolf on YouTube which are great listening to as well! (I barely watch the music videos --the one for Drinking from the bottle is unappropiate. I haven't watched the video, but I have read up about it on Wikipedia and it declares it --but the lyrics video for it is cool!) Anything else you want to ask me before I log off in a couple of hours time? (I have to go to bed at 9:00 'cos it's back to school tommorow D: ) CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) If you think 'bout it, in rainbow magic book 15 'Cherry the Cake Fairy', Kirsty had NINE candles on her birthday cake. That means she was nine years old then. I reckon she's between 10 or 11 yrs old. CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, Kirsty's primary school was called Orchard Primary School (known in Melodie the Music Fairy and Jade the Disco Fairy) then I guess Wetherbury High in Carly the School friend Fairy must be her Secondary School. I'm not so sure.... :( Also, Rachel's school was the same 'Tippington School' in Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy and now in Carly, as well. I'm confused! :( CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Anything else U want to ask me? I might be on here tommorow at school on the school computers, if I grab enough time, that is. If not at school, then after school I'll be on here! :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) My school's the name: seriously protective of what students go on during lessons. Like, for example, I went on YouTube once during my science class --because we're all supposed to research on laptops --despite a few dudes who were playing games and watching videos on YouTube. U can only do that if U check to make sure the teacher isn't looking! Even though at break times and lunchtimes, I sometimes go down to the school woodshed and go on laptops there --And I watched PewDiePie's videos on YouTube! P.S. This message was written AFTER SCHOOL! I'm at home now. :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Do U think I should get short, spiky hair? There are a LOT of girls in my year group who have long hair, and the dudes like 'em the wa they are! My hair always grows down to shoulder length, but I HATE it 'cos I think it's long!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) No, I have never fallen out with friends before! Even though when I was at Primary School, I got bullied, so I only had three friends there: two girls and a boy. Except the two girls I saw quite ofen at break and lunch, while I befriended the boy whom I seemed to cause trouble with. Then, sadly, he left half way through year 4 and I haven't heard or seen him since then! But nowadays, since those two girls are in different schools, and now I'm in Secondary School, I'm friends with mainly guys and a few girls! But that's about it, really. I had a really tough life when I was younger. :'( CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Read your message earlier during lunch at school. And no, I don't have a favourite Angel member at all. I just all of them the way they are. Sorry 'bout not answer the question beforehand! CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) At school, a few of my guy friends were agreeing with me to get that spiky hair and one of 'em said --on the way to our ICT lesson 2Day-- said that I'll look cool with it! But things are getting quite tough for me now, 'cos I've got glasses for long distance and soon I'll be getting braces as well!!! All this stuff, and I SERIOUSLY want to change my appearance slightly... What am I 2 do?! :( CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I read your previous message --posted yesterday. BUT U might say I'm rough --which at school my guy friends kept urging me to punch this guy and that guy (Now that's how rough I am!) --and during tutor and lesson time I'm as quiet as a mouse. I barely talk only when I need to ask a question or if someone talks to me and I reply. At home, I'm a chatterbox and I sometimes WON'T keep quiet!! But most of the time, after school, I'm on my laptop and listen to music, then I'm silent! (Answer to your previous message!) CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Read your message :D But --Whoa!!!-- Did your friend ACTUALLY kick at a glass door and made it break? Sounds like 2 me your friend was probably angry about somethin.' Like, once at my school, while me and my year group were all going into the English Department, when there was a large crowd gathered at the entrance. Apparently, three boys in my year got into a heated fight between two Year Tens, and one of those Year 10's got nosebleed after apparently going smack into a pole! But the worst thing happened --which I found quite unexpected-- was that our Head of Year, the Head teacher of the whole school and one of the recepionists came along, and the WHOLE LOT OF US all pushed and shoved one another out of the way back into our English classrooms. Those 2 Year Nine's got sent to isolation! But a LOT of boys in my year group often get caught in fights, apparently fed up of being near each other in classes, that sort of thing!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 2Day at PE, there were two lines of boys --a few of which I'm friends with-- and, according to them, one lot was playing Cricket and the other side playing Frisbee and they all calling out to me to come join them. The Cricket boys all booed and groaned when they saw me joining the Frisbee guys, when it turned out we weren't playing Frisbee --we were splitted up into four teams to play Rounders! And I got out of breath and wheezing hard after the game --2 rounds each! And my PE teacher made one person in the team bat, once they'd hit the ball and the rest of the team had to run round the outside of the court --whatever it is called-- CONTINUOUSLY until the ball got back to the bowler! Hard stuff, that! CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I barely watch TV nowadays 'cos I can't pull myself away from the internet! At dinnertimes, I used to watch The Simpsons' a LOT! But now I just watch 1 episode everytime I have dinner :) I own The Simpsons' Movie and The Simpsons Season 11 on DVD!!! But at the moment, my life's OK at the moment, except sometimes at school a couple of guys in my year group bother me a bit. And also I would like to become a tomboy. ;) CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 2morrow, I'm going to London 'cos I have a hospital appointment. Won't be on here till Friday. But feel free to leave a question or a different subject whenever possible tommorow! I'll read your messages on Friday :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll start with The Simpsons question: I don't really have a favourite character from the TV series, but I don't mind Bart and Homer's way funny! 'Cos yesterday I watched a brand--new Simpsons episode on Sky1 where Marge, Bart and Lisa start a food blog and Homer becomes jealous because he's not their "fun Dad" no more; and Homer started crying and dragged himself across the carpet and up the stairs! Do U ever look up on the latest, new Simpsons episodes on Wikipedia? Because Season 23 has started as well as 25 and once I've watched an episode on The Simpsons website!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) About an hour or two ago, I've just returned from London after my hospital appointment. I'm back home, now, in time for dinner. And, yes I do do go to hospital a lot: I go down to Basingstoke hospital for dietian and paeditrician, Great Ormond Street in London for my airway reconstruction operations and I've also got dentist! I know this is all very important to me but I get fed up of it all and wish it would stop. When I was in the Mall an hour ago after from the train station, I started becoming quite talkative to myself when I was in Iceland. When I was born prematurely, I had to stay in intensive care until April 1999 (I was born in 1998) and before the age of 5 I was rushed to hospital non-stop. I missed out on Year R and Years 1 and 2 because of me unable to breathe. I'm in my early teens now, so I have to have two operations each year to repair my airway (I've got a narrow airway and my breathing sounds a lot like astma, which I haven't got). And premature babies do get disablities as they get older, so I have two disabilities. At Primary School kids there took the mick out of my breathing and all that. (I did once say I had really tough time when I was younger) I still have a difficult time nowadays, too, what with exams coming up and all these appointments I have to go to! :( CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Not only do I own The Simpsons Movie and the Simpsons Season 11 DVDs, I also got a Simpsons puzzle from my Nan one Christmas! AND I used to buy The Simpsons Comics, but I don't anymore! CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, YOLO, too. But I find it unfair that cats have 9 lives while humans only have 1!!! >:( And a couple seconds ago, I've learnt that YOLO stand 4-- You Only Live Once! And have U ever heard of the French/American film 'Tomboy'? (Bet all this tomboy stuff is boring u!) CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I think I've heard of that episode before, I can't remeber! And The Simpsons' movie is pretty cool, when Homer dumps his rubbish into Springfield Lake and ends up causing problems, causing the town to sealed off the rest of the world by a glass dome! The whole town becomes mad at him and when the Simpsons family arrive to stay overnight in an hotel, Marge, Bart (who becomes drunk), Lisa and Maggie are all angry about what he'd done. Read the plot of the film; it is pretty funny, as well! :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I have nearly ALL the Rainbow Magic books. The ones which I enjoyed reading most (not my favourites) are: *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy *The Christmas Specials *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *The Sweet Fairies *The Sporty Fairies Once the day before Halloween, I read Trixie the Halloween Fairy. And when it comes near Christmas time, I read the Christmas Specials! I reckon it's kinda fun when you read the Holiday Specials when it comes near important holidays! Plus, I really love sports, so that's why I read the Sporty Fairies. CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yesterday which I saw that last message, I noticed the number, which I thought was somebody else messaging on my talk page; never realised that it was u! But I was confused, though, when I saw it! By the way, the film Tomboy is French and was made in 2011. U can look it up on Google if your ever interested! CoolStar1998 (talk) 11:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I've the final show last night. Attraction were great! Didn't U see their first perfomance in the auditions? I didn't watch their second performance in the semi--finals 'cos I was doing something else! And I was dancing along when PSY done Gentlemen on the show last night! :D CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't watching any of the acts at all 'cos I was on my laptop. And yes, PSY performed his new song Gentlemen last night. I couldn't believe if that was PSY or not! Also, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran done a duet together as well. CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I've heard of K-pop, but I've never listened to the songs. What're they like? And the type of music I listen to is mainly pop and DJ remixes! CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Haven't u ever heard of Goat Remixes?! They're hilarious! It's got pop songs mixed in with goats screaming (the screaming does sound like human and some people say it's just a sound effect!) U should watch some on YouTube. CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Have U ever heard of PewDiePie? U should check out his videos on YouTube. He may be Swedish, but he speaks perfect English. And he's videos are hilarious!!! The best ones out of the lot are Happy Wheels, The Stanley Parable.... Although --caution!-- inappropiate lanuage!! (That's in most of his vids!) CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok... PewDiePie is a Swedish man (he's real name's Felix Kjellburg) and he speaks perfect English. He's in the gaming community; the videos I've seen on YouTube are Happy Wheels, The Stanley Parable and Surgeon Simulator 2013 (Those are the best videos I've ever watched!) CoolStar1998 (talk) 11:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) apart from editing fairies on this wiki, I'm half of a gamer myself! I'll attempt to do the Special fairies, but do you want me to do the sets of seven fairies as well? But first off, I'll start adding those boxes to the edited pages first! CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How do u add the book covers to those templates? I've done Cherry the Cake Fairy, but I've messed it up!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Yeah, I'll do the Green Fairies and the Magical Animal Fairies since I've read those, so I'll do those ones! Hi, Lexs. I've just read your comics. They're actually pretty cool, the way you done them! And I've got another idea for probably a 4th one. How about if it's one of The Angels' members birthday and one of 'em forgets the birthday present?! CoolStar1998 (talk) 08:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Lemme have a think about joining Bitstrips 'cos I'm sometimes sensitive about most things, like I don't want to give away my private stuff which is linked to my life. And I don't really have an email adress, only my school's email, but that's for school use only! I'd rather keep things plain and simple. CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC)And I also might have a few more ideas for your comics, but I should think about 'em first! I would like to join, but I'm unsure 'bout it really. That's what I say, anyway. And how are u getting on with your comics? Are u making the 4th one with my idea? I was just curious. I'll continue on adding those info boxes and when u have spare time, u can add the covers if u want. CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Right now, though, I'm playing a game online! :) Hey, I want Sims 3 for my DS! (I wanted to get the game since 1. I've got a male cousin who's got the game and 2. PewDiePie plays Swedish version of Sims for his computer!) And if u want to know about the game I'm playing right now, it's Happy Wheels (And THAT is a game where people... well, die. And this might be harsh, but I find it rather funny. (Not real life death :( But deaths in games!)) CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't answer your questions cos I go to bed between 9 to 10:00, and I have to turn off my laptop by quarter past 8. And I've just checked out your two brand new comic strips. They're pretty good so far! Keep up the good work :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I shall write down my ideas for your comics, so here's a couple: *A disco? *NEW TITLE: Dog Days! That one could be where its The Angels reponsibility to look after all the animals at the local animal shelter? Need any help, come ask me by posting on my talk page. I do own a great imagination, so if U want any more ideas, post messages whenever possible, please! CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) A couple of times, I stayed awake until 3 in the morning. Even though its school nights, I stay awake until midnight or 1:00 in the morning. And during the day, I keep on yawning and sometimes feel like I could just fall asleep with my head on the table! I'm STILL TIRED now even!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm just typing up a quick message. And yep, I've checked out your comics. Really good so far! Catch u later after school! 10:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Right now, Geography lesson! Yeah, I read Part 1 the other day. I was curious about the ending, though, since it said "TO BE COTINUED", so you must've been thinking hard about plans for your other comics as well as the ending to this one. And I'm sorry about posting a message earlier before my lesson! CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:26, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I know that some people haven't got enough money; not enough to buy others presents! I'm one of 'em. We only have enough money to buy train tickets for my hospital appointments/operations in London. I'm going back there in September! And have U ever searched up that French film 'Tomboy' I mentioned a month ago or something? CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I just read your message. Fine by me about the comics! Even though at the moment, I'm also a tad busy; since I want to be an author when I'm older, I'm creating 2 series of books. They're different, by the way. But I haven't finished the very first book of the first series yet... (Still need that first chapter printed off my profile at school!) CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, somehow I feel very insecure about revealing my books. But the 1st book series is a cross between crime and secret agents (similar to James Bond). I've came up with over 100 titles for this set! And the 2nd set is all about tomboys and I'm gonna call that set "Tomboy Diaries"! It only consists of 10 titles. CoolStar1998 (talk) 07:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I've just read your second blog. Do U need any help with re--doing the wiki or U fine doing it by yourself? I mean, the first time I done the info boxes, I was confused about where to put things and also getting mad about uploading the images! It takes time to practise and get things right. Talk to U later! CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) OK... I read your message. We can't just start work straight away, can we? Gotta buy us some time to think of the changes before we transform the wiki! Give me some time to think about the colours first! CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It won't take U long to change this wiki, will it? I talked to a few other users on the Commnity wiki to talk to them about my upcoming wikia! I'm still unsure wether I need to plan it, and do every little detail to it, or just plan it all along the way (the build up!) But I'll let you know in a few minutes or later on to tell you more about my new wiki! :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've noticed that you've changed your avatar a couple days ago. Even though on Tuesday something terrible at my school has happened and I've been worried, so I haven't been on here as much cos' of me worrying. But that person is fine. They'll be back in school next week! CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I have a song suggestion; you like rap, do you not? If so, then have you ever heard of T.I. feat Rihanna --Live Your Life. Cos' T.I. is an American rapper! CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) If you want to know what happened, I'll tell u. On Tuesday, first lesson was PE, we were playing rounders until a boy got hit in the mouth by a bat! He suffered a split lip --requiring 3 stitches-- and 4 broken teeth. The boy which threw the bat was very distraught, since I learnt from his mum, who drives a taxi which I take to school. And now that injured boy has been spending the rest of the week off school and probably will be back in next week! And THAT was the thing I was worrying about! CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know its not much about the incident on Tuesday morning, except that kid had to go to hospital at break. He hasn't been in school for the rest of the week. And the stone u threw at the boy? Did he get hit in the mouth, cos that caused him to lose blood? CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) In reply to your message on June 27th, I was thinking about maybe bright green for the link colours, light pink or purple for the pages, and also probably for the text, possibly a dark colour like black or dark blue since there could be light pink pages! :/ CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, can't say much. I just came home from school, and I'm extremely tired!!! I DID mention blue AND purple! OK, how about orange pages with dark blue links? The blue could be dark enough so people who visit the wikia can still see what they're about to go on! And the blue could stand out against the orange. CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Have u checked out my new wiki yet? I created it an hour earlier on, and I'm still working on it! Please check it out whenever you're interested! CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I just read your message. I'm confused! Are the colours u were talking about for your new wiki or my wikia?! CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I mentioned about possibly having a pale or light clour like light pink or pale orange for the pages. Then somehow make the text dark blue --dark enough so others can see it! That's all I can come up with at the moment. CoolStar1998 (talk) 09:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) For a lighter blue, how about turqoise? That could be light enough to stand out against the orange pages. Maybe some pink colour and/or dark yellow if possible added as well? CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Need any more help, feel free to post a question or answer on my talk page, and I'll be back to answer it! would it be ok if you can keep rita the great britain fairy How are u today? So far, I've created up to over 9 pages on my new wiki. Great to see that your an admin. Is it cos your planning to change the rainbow magic wiki? That's cool. Well done! CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Your an ADMIN! Great to see. CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, I just LOVE the new background and logo for the wiki. It's so funky! Btw, I'm unable to go onto my home laptop cos the battery is running out so I need a replacement for it. But at the moment I'm just sending messages at lunchtime from my school. CoolStar1998 (talk) 12:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, this is bad. But none of the pupils and/or teacher hasn't noticed. Sadly, no I'm not an admin yet. I don't even plan to become one, anyway. But I'm the founder of my own, new wiki and at the moment, I'm attempting to promote another user on there to becom an admin. But I'm struggling! Help if possible! :( CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I suggest if U want to know about my books, so far I've thought up of two series. Tomboy Diaries is my second seris of books. You could always go onto my profile, click on Tomboy Diaries Wikia and search up "About the Author" cos I put some information on there about my books. CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Lexs! I'm EXTREMELY happy, cos like a couple seconds ago I joked about I did and laughed. I know! I usually joke about myself and say things which I never really say. :D CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC)